Marion Mohamed
Marion Eliza Mohamed was Eduardo Menéndez's first girlfriend and fiancée. The former couple met in their last year of high school, instantly hitting it off and becoming high school sweethearts. She is one of the seven daughters of Ebrahim and Bahar Mohamed. Biography Earth-2181 Marion Mohamed was born in Tehran, Iran, her father being a famed architect that loved Egypt so much that he married Bahar, a woman of Egyptian ancestry who became the mother of Marion and six other girls before her. At some point in her early-teens, Marion's mother passed away, killed in the midst of a terrorist attack, pushing her father to initiate an overseas move, taking the first job offer he got in Montreal, Canada. As the years went on, her sisters all began to move out, leaving her with their father, being the youngest of them all. Eventually, it came to be known that Ebrahim was still very much stricken with grief over the loss of his wife, and chose to turn to alcohol, the latter substance emitting an aggressive side of him he projected onto Marion. It was around this time that Marion met Eduardo Menéndez, a schoolmate she almost instantly became friends with, and later shared a romantic relationship with. She was sixteen when she met his sister, Ayden Jaubert. Marion was always one to value anything pertaining to the happiness of a family and taking in the strained relationship she shared with her own, she tried her hardest to get along with her possible new one. She constantly tried to find a sister in Ayden, one she could not find in any of her own anymore. She found a mother in Theresa Menéndez, though she often felt torn at the fact that Theresa never looked once at her daughter, even less spoke to her "other unless it was to pass on the salt at supper or to ask if there was still any milk at breakfast." Eventually, she found a middle ground with Ayden, as she later on became the first one she would turn to when she couldn't turn to anyone else. Marion was the first and only one to find out about Ayden's "extracurricular activities," and the first to be told about her going to the army. She came to be very appreciated by the girl as Marion eventually found it best to support the girl's decisions as she knew nothing would change her mind. On her 21st birthday, Eduardo proposed to her, and two months later, she revealed the news to Ayden, though never got an actual reaction out of the girl, who was seemingly "stuck in a trance." Marion felt almost as guilty as the Menéndez did upon witnessing Ayden's death in the hospital, saddened that she hadn't done a better job at reaching out to the girl in her time of need. After Ayden's death, Marion remained with the Menéndez, trying to be the anchor in the torn family that had all but taken her in in her own time of need. She was the one to find out about the large sum of money Ayden had earned during her time in the army and had left for them three. In 2016, Marion used part of this money to create a foundation in Ayden's honor, reserved for the physical and psychological rehabilitation of war veterans such as the girl herself, and contracted some of Ayden's friends, her old band and a few former students of Hollywood Arts, to perform every now and again for the veterans. The foundation was successful and was later led by Andrew Carson himself and his wife Samantha, both who continued this legacy. On the 18th of November 2021, Marion made her way to the Gemini VA Foundation for a big event she had planned for months on end, inviting Colonel Doolittle, the remaining members of the Feral Force, and countless other soldiers still on duty and other veterans to honor their victories. She never made it to the event and passed away on impact in a car crash, along with Eduardo and Theresa on their way from visiting Ayden's grave. Physical Appearance Marion is described to be a pretty brunette, with big doe green eyes. Unlike the rest of her family, she had quite a petite frame, especially for someone her age, but she was very pretty and, though she still wore very bit of make-up, she was more natural than any of her sisters. Personality At the beginning of the series, Marion is shown to be a goodhearted, sweet and optimistic individual. With regards to other people, Marion is described to be kind, warm, sympathetic, caring and compassionate, having shown on multiple occasions that she makes a rather loving, devoted, loyal and caring friend. This personality remains so and seemingly enhances upon her rebirth on Earth-091991, even after Eduardo decides to officially break off their marital engagement, previously formed in their earth of origin, remaining at his side for the long haul and even going so far as studying in medicine to become Theresa Menéndez's personal nurse when she'd been bedridden upon becoming ill with cerebral cancer. Even when Eduardo fell in love with Natasha Romanoff and later was engaged to her, Marion remained loyal and devoted to their friendship, going so far as becoming close friends with Natasha herself. Powers and Abilities Powers Intuition: Marion possesses the power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, [etc.] without the need of long-term or special education. Non-verbal Incantation: The ability to cast a spell without saying the incantation out loud; this is an ability Marion manages to master later on with the help of Ayden Jaubert and Katryna Marx. Spell Creation: After thoroughly practicing spell incantation, Marion finds she is capable of creating brand-new spells and using them, sometimes on the fly. Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Pyrokinesis: The ability to create fire with the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Marion first used this ability when she was in a trance after a friend annoyed her, she caused the water to ignite, causing a vehicle to catch on fire. Though it is thoroughly implied the many times later that she would use it, it would be through the use of a spell which she would later master with all other non-verbal incantations. Aerokinesis: With this ability, Marion can create, shape and manipulate air, enabled so far as creating a hurricane. Biokinesis: According to Marion, she learned this ability with ease. She often uses this ability when confronted by an very offensive attacker, able to manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. This power is, however, limited to augmenting, inducing advanced or declining biological healing, which she had mentioned having trying to cure Theresa's cancer. Accelerated Healing: After an attack from Count Dracula, who personally assaulted Marion and bit her with means of turning her into one of his sired minions, Marion learned an incantation from Katryna, that would permit her to accelerate her healing into an almost superhuman speed. With time, this ability comes naturally to her and with ease, and she is able to subconsciously perform incantation non-verbally. Necromancy: 'This is an ability Marion developed by accident;The Avengers: Worlds Collide Marion had found herself in a heart-striking situation when one of the hospital patientsThe Avengers: Worlds Collide she'd been nursing and had grown attached to was dying. She had deeply wished he would feel alive again and would heal, though the healing spell she had had unknowingly cast upon him had worsened his state, and the following resurrection spell she cast upon him, unbeknownst to either, resurrected him instantly the moment he'd flatlined for a few seconds. Abilities Marion is shown to be quite the skilled fighter, having initially learned how to defend herself and attack an offender if necessary from Eduardo. Upon finding themselves growing up all over again on Earth-091991, Marion took the initiative to take self-defense classes, learning Aikido and Jeet Kune Do. Equipment * Switchblade * Pepper Spray * Stun Guns * Kubatons * Monkey's Fists * Flashlights * Air Guns Facilities * Menéndez's Apartment * Metro-General Hospital * Brooklyn Jaubert Residence Relationships Family of Marion Mohamed * Ebrahim Mohamed - Father * Bahar Mohamed † - Mother * Azar Mohamed - Sister * Esther Mohamed - Sister * Jasmine Mohamed - Sister * Laleh Mohamed - Sister * Roksana Mohamed - Sister * Shirin Mohamed - Sister Allies of Marion Mohamed * Leonard Dorian/Dark Mantle - Friend and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Theresa Menéndez - Former Caretaker and Patient * Eduardo Menéndez - Best Friend, Former Fiancee * Jake Nelson - Acquaintance * James Doolittle - Acquaintance * Feral Force ** Clara Dalton - Acquaintance ** Andrew Carson - Acquaintance ** Elena Shostakovitch/Arctic Blade - Friend and Former Enemy (while under HYDRA control) ** Damian Shostakovitch - Friend ** Ronald "Red" Fray - Acquaintance ** Anthony Turner - Acquaintance ** Marvin Jones - Acquaintance ** Daniel "Dan" Lewis - Acquaintance ** Curt Morris - Acquaintance ** Chris Jameson - Acquaintance ** Huang Wu - Acquaintance ** Rosalie Bains - Friend * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Friend and Colleague * Alex Sanders - Friend and Colleague * Nadia Petrova - Friend * Dennis de Chagny - Friend * Jacinthe de Chagny - Friend * Rebecka Barnes - Friend * Samuel L. Jaubert - Godson * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Friend and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Warriors Three - Friends ** Fandral ** Hogun ** Volstagg * Peggy Carter - Friend and Temporary Patient * Angie Martinelli - Friend and Temporary Patient * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Sharon Carter - Friend * Avengers ** Steve Rogers ** Tony Stark ** Thor ** Bruce Banner ** Natasha Romanoff ** Clint Barton ** Sam Wilson ** Wanda Maximoff ** Vision ** James Rhodes ** Pietro Maximoff ** Erik Selvig ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * The Gemini Network ** A.R.A.H.C.O.S. ** The G ("J") League *** The Rangers *** The Secret Warriors *** The Elite Force * The GN Health Division * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx - Friend ** Karalee Sullivan - Friend * Helen Cho * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Ezhda Ramone-Barton - Friend ** Kate Bishop * T'Challa/Black Panther - Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo |- Enemies of Marion Mohamed * HYDRA ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE ** Jasper Sitwell † ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † ** Ultimo † * Loki - Attempted Killer ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * Ultron † ** Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue † * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † * Thaddeus Ross * Helmut Zemo * ISIS * Black Order ** Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer ** Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer ** Cull Obsidian † * Thanos - Attempted Killer * Outriders Appearances Appearances for Marion Mohamed In chronological order: On My Own (One-Shot) * The Birth of a Legend * Blissful Oblivion * Rewrite The Stars (mentioned) * The Birth of a Legacy ** ''The Mummy: The Battle of the Kins * The First Avengers (mentioned) * The Queen of Shadows (mentioned) ** The Titor Effect (mentioned) * Avengers Assemble (mentioned) ** Nightshade: A Kickass Beginning * The First Convergence ** Secret Warriors: Initiation (mentioned) *The Arctic Blade (mentioned) *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Unaimed Destination **Captain America: Civil War (concurrent events) * Bloodlust Shadow ** Nightshade: Homecoming (mentioned) *Avengers: Infinity War *Avengers 4 (unreleased) Quotes * "It wasn't your fault." * "I know you're in love with her. I know because... you look at her the way you used to look at me. It's okay. I'm not mad; we've had our time, and I'm glad I got to have you. Even if it wasn't 'till death do us part'. Go after her. Be happy— you deserve it." * "If there's something I've come to learn from living in this universe, is that you can't save everyone... no matter how much or how hard you try." * "This is so typical of a superhero universe. You bring someone back to life by accident, and you have to kill them in spite of having just saved their life because it would create some sort of Alter Effect. Stupid superhero universe..." * ''"Look, Natasha, I know you love him. There is literally no reason in the '''universe as to why you should hide or deny it, so why are you? Just submit to this! It's as painful to witness as it is to watch men follow you or Ayden for your attention!"'' References Category:Characters Category:Earth-2181 Category:Deuteragonist Category:John Titor Category:Gemini Network Category:Gemini VA Foundation Category:The GN Health Division